Powerless - One shot
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: My SuperCat head canon is that everytime Kara loses her powers she inadvertently gets hurt by Cat. Alex gets annoyed so the third time it happens she makes Kara stay with her at the DEO...


The first time Kara blew out her powers, she didn't tell Cat when she got home. Cat fixed an amazing dinner and they watched movies in their room and Kara drinks the usual amount. On her last trip to refill their glasses, Cat realizes that Kara's drunk when she can't open their bedroom door.

"Kara, stop. What's gotten into you?" Cat asks as she climbs out of bed to cross the room where Kara is standing confused by the door. "You're drunk," Cat says annoyed, as she flings open the door just as Kara leans towards her. The door hits Kara in the side of the head and knocks her down.

"Kara, are you alright? Why didn't you tell me that your powers were out?" Cat questions bending down to check on her.

"It's nothing. They'll be back in the morning," she says wincing at the pain in her head.

"I'll get some ice for that, it's going to bruise," Cat says annoyed.

Kara was sound asleep the next morning, so Cat left her in bed and went out to brunch with an old friend.

Alex called to check on her and not getting any answer from Cat or Kara, she went over to the Penthouse and let herself in.

"I'm taking her to the DEO, thought that you'd like to know that," Alex sends Cat a text message.

"I'm pulling up now, just wait for me," Cat returns via text.

A few minutes later the elevator whirs to life and Cat steps out and looks at the damaged front door, before entering her apartment. "You broke into my home?" She asks Alex loudly.

"You left her here alone! She has a concussion Cat... and... and you're out day drinking with a college friend!" Alex yells.

"She always sleeps heavily after she loses her powers, how was I supposed to know that she had a concussion?" Cat counters.

"I don't know, but maybe call me after you knock her out with a door next time and I'll come check her out since you obviously, can't be bothered," Alex replies sarcastically.

The two women didn't talk for over a week after this incident.

* * *

The second time Kara blew out her powers she told Cat right away. They vow to stay in and be careful, but Carter is with his dad and Cat wants to try something new...

Cat! Cat! stop, something's really wrong," Kara cries out.

"Darling what's wrong is that you want me to stop," Cat says sitting up to glare at her. "Wait, what's going on with your arm?" she asks alarmed to see it at that angle.

'I just sort of twisted to, you know accomodate you, when you were trying that and my shoulder popped, it really hurts..." Kara adds tearfully.

"Kara," Cat scrambles to unlock the cuff and pull her arms down. "Oh my god, I think you dislocated it," she says worriedly.

"Call Alex, she can come over and fix it," Kara replies whimpering in pain.

"Here have a xanax for the pain," Cat says placing one in Kara's mouth and giving her a drink of water.

Then taking one for herself she'll need it to face Alex Danvers.

"You could have dressed her at least!" Alex exclaims when she arrives at the penthouse to find Kara half naked and sleepy in their bed, a pair of handcuff dangling from the bed post. "Why is she so drowsy?

"I gave her a Xanax for the pain, of course" Cat replies, opening the blinds to let more sun into the room.

"Cat when her powers are out she is as vulnerable as a human. You have to be more careful," Alex says admonishing them both.

"Alex, it's hard to remember. She's virtually indestructible most of the time," Cat replies defensively.

"The next time her powers go out, I'm keeping her at the DEO where she's safe!" Alex threatens.

* * *

The third time that Kara blew out her powers, Alex kept her at the DEO. Kara took several long naps in the sunbed while Alex caught up on paperwork.

"I'm tired of being tired," Kara whines as she enters Alex's office. "And this is boring, I want to go home."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. The last two times you've gone home without powers you've gotten hurt. You're staying here," Alex reminds her.

"Then stop doing paperwork and entertain me," Kara says nudging Alex's chair with her foot, so she can't write.

"Stop it Kara, these are government forms," Alex reminds her, swiping at her leg to remove it from her chair.

"Make me," Kara says putting her leg back up and nudging the chair again.

"You know what, why don't we spar? It will be equal for a change and you can't blame losing on being nauseous from the Kryptonite this time," Alex teases.

"How did this happen?" Cat asks entering the med bay to find Kara with a broken leg.

"We were arguing and she kicked me," Alex explains.

"So we went into the training room to spar," Kara adds.

"I threw her into the wall, okay?" Alex finally blurts out.

"You threw her into a wall?" Cat asks incredulously.

"We were fighting. She threw me twice before I got in one throw!" Alex replies defensively.

"Now can I take her home where she's safer?" Cat asks dryly.


End file.
